As such a kind of conventional system, a system disclosed in the patent literature 1, for example is known. In a system of this background art, one or two or more robots that are arranged in a space, a robot router for controlling the robots and a space manager that performs status control of the robots in the space and collects and manages environment information are connected via a communication network, and if a user registers a user attribute into the robot router, the system controls the robot in a space that the robot router exists based on the user attribute and the environment information that are held in the robot router, thereby to provide a service. The user can receive the most suitable service in the latest environment by thus connecting the user attribute and the environment information with each other.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 2005-111637